


Звезды.

by DelsKowe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelsKowe/pseuds/DelsKowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну, он, по крайней мере, с самого начала знал, что все закончится чем-то подобным.<br/>В смысле – если ты постоянно носишься с оборотнями, вытаскиваешь их задницы из передряг и лезешь в самую гущу событий – шанс отловить пиздюлей крайне высок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня нет комментариев. Это просто само собой нарисовалось и само собой написалось.  
> У меня лишь одно предупреждение: много мата. Боитесь за свои глаза - закройте вкладку.

 

Les Friction – Who Will Save You Now  
  
Ну, он, по крайней мере, с самого начала знал, что все закончится чем-то подобным.  
В смысле – если ты постоянно носишься с оборотнями, вытаскиваешь их задницы из передряг и лезешь в самую гущу событий – шанс отловить пиздюлей крайне высок.  
И если раньше он уповал на свою природную везучесть и несравненную изворотливость – то сегодня все пошло явно по закону Мерфи. В смысле:  удача от него отвернулась, а собственные конечности объявили бойкот, предпочтя притвориться деревяшками Пиноккио, неспособными двигаться.  
_Как у трупа._  
Очень символично, кстати, что он сейчас подумал о трупах.  
Кажется, он не чувствует спину. Легкие самую малость горят, но это явно хуйня по сравнению с тем, что ключица, прорезая плоть, слегка – самую малость, честно - торчит из плеча, рука находится в явно неправильном положении, отказываясь функционировать и на любую попытку отвечая потоком боли, и… ах, черт, простите. Он совсем забыл! Где же его внимательность? Ох уж это СДВГ.  
Грудь разорвана наподобие британского флага, истерзанного колонистами. В смысле, если бы Стайлз хотел – _он может, не сомневайтесь, ему просто стремно – посмотреть на свою грудную клетку_ – то, вполне возможно, он бы увидел кости ребер, проступающие сквозь изодранную плоть.  
Нечем…  
Блядь.  
_Нечем дышать._  
Он делает судорожный вдох и внезапно смеется. Знаете, слабо так. Словно тихо чихает себе под нос. На большее не способен – больно просто пиздец. Нельзя забывать, что у Стайлза низкий порог боли.  
Глаза полные слез. Не подумайте, Стилински не плакса. Просто, ну, знаете, когда у тебя полная глотка крови, каждый вдох причиняет… м-м-м… _«дискомфорт»_ , а тело потихоньку немеет – как-то сложно сдерживать эту соленую влагу внутри. Попробуйте чихнуть и не прослезиться. Или зевнуть. Это уже на ваше усмотрение. Только не вредите своим ребрам. Оно того не стоит. Стайлз сейчас хочет скорее сдохнуть от переполняющей его боли и заверяет, что оно того не стоит. Просто, серьезно, будьте добры и поверьте на слово.  
Как раз вовремя вспоминается, что Мистер-р-р-р-р-перегрызу-глотку пиздел что-то о том, что Стилински сегодня стоит остаться с Дитоном и дать стае самой разобраться с пришлой омегой. Потому что он, цитирую: _«длинноногая глиста с битой, которая своей язвительностью и попытками махать куском дерева явно не сможет себя защитить»_.  А еще потому что Дерек и Скотт считают, что совместная охота на нарушителя границ территории отлично сплотит стаю. И послужит неплохой практикой после кучи тренировок, которые, к слову, Стайлз тоже отсиживал в стороне. Кажется, что _«протирание штанов на скамье запасных»_ \- пожизненная участь Стилински.  И это бесит. Серьезно. Это очень сильно бесит.  
Вспоминает он о словах Дерека чисто к слову. Просто, в этот раз чувствуется некая ирония жизни. Типа: _«смотри, мелкий, вот теперь я тебя знатно подъебала»_.  
Стайлзу не жалко. Стайлз заценил шутку юмора. Было бы прикольно, если бы теперь хоть, блядь, кто-то пришел и собрал его обратно, как было. Или же просто добил.  
Серьезно, Стайлз реально не умеет терпеть боль.  
Ему больно настолько, что хочется заорать.  
И он бы покричал, если бы даже при обычном вдохе не чувствовал, как под кадыком неприятно что-то булькает. Не будем уточнять, что это. Стилински очень нравится думать, что это томатный сок, который он ненавидит и который теперь проситься наружу.    
Легче не становиться, но ему приятно себя успокаивать.  
Так некстати голову начинают посещать мысли, которые, в общем-то, должны были одолеть его голову намного раньше. Ведь, твою же мать…  
Он что же, получается… _умирает?_  
Теперь сердце колит не столько от физической боли сколько от моральной.  Он лежит ночью, в лесу, совершенно один. Без возможности закричать и позвать на помощь. Без возможности хотя бы самому себе помочь. Без возможности хоть на что-то, раз такое дело. Остается только лежать и залипать в небо, пытаясь побороть приступ паники. С его СДВГ самым большим страхом всегда было одиночество. Но сейчас Стилински понимает, что еще страшнее – это не просто быть одному, а захлебываться своей кровью, когда рядом нет никого, кто бы мог помочь.  Да, блядь, подошел бы даже жирный кот его соседки. Тот всегда был ласков и, когда Стилински был намного младше, постоянно ластился к мальчику, когда тот ссорился со Скоттом; хлюпал носом из-за разбитых коленей или…  
Или переживал смерть мамы.  
Это пушистое создание наверняка бы сейчас наплевало на то, что Стайлз представляет из себя выпотрошенного цыпленка, улеглось бы рядом и _мурчало-мурчало-мурчало._  
Со Стайлзом явно что-то не так, раз он думает о соседском коте в подобной ситуации.  
А отец? Господи, папа же совсем зачахнет, если парень помрет. Снова станет пить, уйдет с головой в работу, совсем перестанет думать о своем здоровье и, быть может, даже намеренно будет есть как можно больше жирной пищи.  
Он останется совсем один.  
Злые слезы жгут глаза и медленно скатываются по вискам, падая на мерзлую листву под головой подростка. Вот теперь он в полной мере чувствует себя неблагодарным ебланом.  
Вдалеке слышится протяжный вой.  
Сердце совершает кульбит. Оно, как бы, и раньше билось, как сумасшедшее, - _ситуация, вроде, вполне оправдывает,_ \- но сейчас оно буквально долбит по и так больной грудной клетке. Даже в глотке, кажется, пульсирует все от такого сердцебиения. Ну, а еще, кажется, кровь из ран быстрее сочится. Но это так, фигня. Все равно он уже не чувствует рук и ног. И голова кружится. А в глазах звезды. И это не из-за того, что он вот уже минут пятнадцать палит в небо.  
На злоебучем небе сегодня одни тучи. Звезд нет. Но Стайлз их видит.  
_О-ху-ен-но._  
Сбоку что-то хрустит.  
_Ох, Боже, просто,  добейте его и все._  
_Он так заебался._  
\- Твою мать, Стайлз…  
Стилински фыркает и тут же морщится.  
Жизнь продолжает юморить. Прислала сюда бывшего альфа-самца, который теперь нависает над ним, хаотично пытается зажимать раны и смотрит настолько огромными глазищами…  
_Ей, Волче, почему у тебя такое испуганное лицо?_  
_Неужели ты и вправду переживаешь?_  
\- Долбоеба кусок! Какого черта ты сюда полез? – Хейл крепко сжимает челюсть - до шевелящихся под кожей желвак - и хмурится. Руки покрыты черными венами.  
Это интересно. Стайлз даже не заметил, что у него забирают боль.  
Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что у него уже онемело все тело полностью. Ну, наконец-то.  
Сбоку светится что-то голубое. Хейл врубил свои фонари и теперь утробно рычит, раздирая собственную футболку на лоскуты и принимаясь оказывать первую помощь. Стайлз будет верить в то, что оборотня этому научили в специальном лагере бой-вервульфов. Ну, типа: _«как помочь брату по стае, если тот малость переборщил и даже регенерация не помогает?»_. Он думает, что рваные раны от когтей входят в эту категорию. Даже для оборотней.  
В сердце щемит от внезапно накатившей нежности. Самую малость, но это служит, как морфин, перебивая душевную боль от недавних мыслей. Сразу становится легче, что ли. В смысле: его не оставили.  
Его нашли.  
Он не один.  
И, похоже, действительно _важен_ и _нужен._  
Его подхватывают под спиной и чувствительность так некстати возвращается обратно. Все тело прошивает болью. Словно прут вставили через задницу, протолкнули до головного мозга и хорошенько взболтали. Надеюсь, понятно, насколько это больно.  
Зато Стайлз опять видит эти чертовы белые точки. Это так… так странно. Стилински никогда не был фанатом астрологии и не фанател от всей этой романтической лабуды вроде «разглядывания звезд или наблюдения за луной». Но сейчас ему все это кажется чем-то восхитительным. Дыхание и так сперто, но сейчас его словно окончательно перехватывает. Начинает казаться, что дышать совсем не нужно. Что и без этого можно отлично жить. Тело наполняется легкой невесомостью, кончики пальцев малость покалывает, а в голове образуется пустота. Это состояние настолько потрясающе, что Стилински диву дается – как он до этого раньше не додумался? Это же, блядь, настоящая _магия_! Это…  
Резкий взрыв боли, прошивший позвоночник, вырывает его из этой ахуенной невесомости, а громкий рык над ухом приводит в чувства:  
\- Не смей отрубаться! Сейчас же открой глаза! – легкий удар по щеке отрезвляет окончательно. А еще заставляет внезапно вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Легкие такой нагрузки не оценили. Похоже, Стайлз сегодня все-таки блеванет.  
Дерек понятливо переворачивает его на бок и ждет, когда парень отхаркнет всю кровь, что скопилась в дыхательных путях, самих легких, и, кажется в пищеводе. Стилински, как бы, не удивится, если кровь сейчас абсолютно везде. Зато дышать стало явно легче. Не идеально, конечно, но Стилински не привередливый. И так уже хорошо.  
Когда дыхание хоть немного восстанавливается, оборотень, придерживая парня одной рукой за бок, второй принимается заматывать самые большие порезы, а заодно фиксирует грудную клетку и ключицу. На руку забивает. Ткани катастрофически не хватает и главное – это обеспечить безопасность жизненно важным органам. Ребра у парня сейчас напоминают фундамент древних строений племени Майя. Все в трещинах и, кажется, вот-вот развалятся. Любое неосторожное движения – и кость может _«съехать»_ , проткнув легкое.  
Когда туловище перевязано, а кровь, с горем пополам, но приостановлена - Дерек, придерживая Стилински за лопатки одной рукой,  второй подхватывает под задницей, и, прижимая к свой груди, медленно поднимается. Его тощие ноги устраивает по обе стороны от своего корпуса, вынуждая обнять за талию, – _хотя, какой там? У Стайлза едва сил хватает, чтобы обхватить его здоровой рукой за шею_ , - а голова парня сама собой заваливается на плечо оборотня, тут же пачкая его в крови, вытекающей из приоткрытого рта.  
Чувство это настолько мерзкое, что Дерек едва сдерживается от желания передернуть плечами.  
И если Стайлз сейчас холодный от большого количества потерянной крови, то Дерек  - от ужаса и страха, что сковывает все внутренности, холодит душу и вынуждает сердце биться со скоростью топота лап убегающего кролика.  
Потому что ему, блядь, сейчас _очень_ страшно.  
\- Не смей закрывать глаза. Держись, Стайлз, ладно?  
Хейл делает осторожный шаг вперед, удостоверяется, что Стилински крепко зафиксирован в его собственных руках и мягкой поступью как можно быстрее идет в сторону клиники Дитона. Тут навряд ли помогут обычные врачи. Нужен именно друид.  
Стилински что-то хрипит ему в плечо и слегка поворачивает голову, измазывая теперь в крови не только трапецию, но еще и шею.  
Смертью пахнет настолько сильно, что Дерек сильнее сжимает парня в руках и лишь легкий стон вынуждает чуть-чуть ослабить хватку.  
\- Боже, какой же ты еблан. Стилински, серьезно. Ты феерический мудак. Когда ты придешь в норму – я самолично еще раз сломаю тебе несколько костей и посажу на цепь.  
Стилински молчит.  
Они, как бы, поменялись местами. Теперь Хейл несет херню без остановки, а Стайлз тупо молчит и слушает. Это не меняет того факта, что смысл слов Дерека не поменялся – он угрожал, угрожает, и будет угрожать. Но, знаете, было бы сейчас реально классно, если бы Стилински громко фыркнул и начал огрызаться в ответ.  
Ну, именно так, как Дерек любит.  
Никто, типа, об этом не знает, но Хейл реально _любит._  
Наверное, он больной ублюдок.  
Приходится ускорить шаг – дыхание парня еще сильнее начинает хрипнуть, а сердце сбавляет обороты. Мышцы под руками буквально недавно были напряжены от сковывающей боли, но теперь медленно расслабляются.  
Стайлз отрубается.  
И во второй раз Дерек этот ужас пережить не готов. Ему уже хватило той небольшой панической атаки, которая случилась несколькими минутами ранее, когда Стилински просто перестал дышать.  
\- Я серьезно. Если Питер воскрес – и тебя достанем. Я клянусь, тебе, мудак. Я тебя из-под земли достану. И ты пожалеешь, что вообще решил умереть.  
В шею все-таки слабо фыркают, и Дерек не сдерживает облегченно-судорожного выдоха.  
Этот мелкий засранец его все-таки слушает.  
Он еще в сознании.  
\- Миссия тебе: не отрубаться. Делай что хочешь. Хоть свою бабушку в душе представляй. Но ты не должен терять сознание, понял?  
Стайлз слабо мычит и, внезапно, хрипит прямо под подбородком, в хейловскую щетину:  
\- Чувак, сегодня такие красивые звезды.  
Дерек сглатывает и чуть наклоняет голову, прижимаясь щекой к влажным вихрам на голове пацана. Это уже нихрена не смешно. Он даже скашивает взгляд вверх, чтобы удостовериться, что небо сегодня полностью заволокло тучами.  
Никаких гребаных звёзд нет.  
\- Очень красивые?  
\- Настолько, что хочется… - Стайлз давиться и выплевывает кровь прямо на плечо оборотню.  
Дереку похуй.  
\- Тебе лучше не…  
\- … что хочется смотреть на них вечность. Очень хочется, - Стилински расслабляет мышцы, и его голова окончательно заваливается, прижимаясь губами к ключице мужчины. Если бы Дерек не зажал её между трапецией и своей щекой – тыква парня поехала бы вниз.  
\- Не смотри на эти звезды, Стайлз. Только не на эти.  
Впереди уже виднеется дорога. До клиники минут пять ходьбы.  
Господи, еще совсем немного.  
\- Они такие зашибенные. Зашибеннее только твои зенки.  
Хейл невольно фыркает и растопыривает пальцы левой руки, устраивая ладонь между лопаток парня поудобней. Стилински не слишком-то тяжелый, особенно для оборотня. Но руки уже начинают слегка затекать. Это бесит.  
\- Если будешь смотреть на эти звезды – навряд ли еще сможешь полюбоваться на мои… _«зенки»._  
Стилински снова фыркает, уже чисто машинально и вяло выплевывает кровь, и напрягается всем телом, давая понять, что, ну, да, он понял намек и, так уж и быть, продержится еще немного.  
У Стайлза низкий порог боли.  
И высокая степень упертости.  
До клиники Дитона триста метров.  
До умиротворения Хейла два часа.  
Добраться до звезд можно в один рывок.  
_И Стайлз смело посылает эту возможность нахуй._


End file.
